Death Note America
by Teru Mikami
Summary: 10 Years After The Death Of Light Yagami, one of his loyal followers comes into posession of a Death Note. Will He Follow In Light's Footsteps? Will Near Catch On To The Fact That A New Kira exists? Only Time Will Tell.


**Chapter 1: Legacy**

It had been 10 long years since the death of Light Yagami, Kira. Even after such a long period of time, his followers were still as numerous as they had always been. Whether it be in America, Japan, or any other part of the world, there were those who still believed that their savior was just taking an extended break. Some of his followers, however, were starting to lose hope in Kira. One person in particular. A kid named Mark Wheeler. A senior in High School who was at the top of his class. In many respects he was like Light. His grades were as high as they got. He had an incredible sense of logic, planning out his moves perfectly to coincide with any event, even the thoughts of others. And now, his God had disappeared. Left the world for almost 10 years. Mark had given up hope in ever finding him.

One day, while he was walking home from school, Mark found a notebook with a small piece of paper inside it. It read the following.

_Mark_

_As you probably know by now, Kira is dead. Killed by his own ego. I have been able to get my hands on this final Death Note. This is the tool which was used by Kira to rid the world of evil. My apologies for not getting it to you sooner, but it was rather hard to get a hold of. It took begging to finally get a shinigami to drop one down to earth for me. It took me years to finally get it, but here it is and I am giving it to you. You have followed Kira from the beginning, and now it is your turn to fulfill the legacy of Kira. A shinigami will be with you within a week. He will teach you the details of the Death Note. All I ask is that you use the Death Note in Kira's name._

_Lead us, Kira. Lead us to the perfect world!_

Mark stared at the notebook in disbelief. Here he was, in New York, holding the tool which Kira had used so many times to bring a peaceful world to fruition. He grinned. _With this notebook, I shall become Kira! I shall become God!!! _He thought to himself. Then he realized something. _What if this notebook is a fake? If people see me using it to try to kill people, they'll think I'm crazy. I have to test it! _So he went to the local liquor store and waited. He knew that this place was robbed at least three times a day. No one ever got far, though, due to the new guards the owner had hired. Mark waited there for a few hours. He was about to give up and go home when it happened. A man ran out of the store with a sack full of money. To Mark's surprise, he knew the man from TV. "Dave Wyatt..." he said to himself. Perfect. He took out the note and started to write. He decided to keep it simple for this first test.

_David Wyatt_

_Car Accident_

He tucked the notebook away and watched, waiting for it to happen. 30 seconds had gone by. Nothing. He figured the notebook was fake, having skipped ahead to where it told about the condition of death. He was just turning away when it happened. A semi-truck hit Dave full speed, sending him flying across the street, dead. Mark stared on in disbelief. A look of shock soon took over. He had actually killed a man using only a notebook. _Kira... Your powers are in good hands. _He smirked and started towards his house, ready for whatever came his way. He now knew what had to be done, and he was the only one who could do it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_March 20st, 2020_

_1:50 PM_

It had been five days since Mark had received the notebook. He had all the rules memorized and had been using the notebook nightly after school to kill off the scum of the world. The night after he received the notebook, he had found one last note in it. It simply read _Heart Attacks Are A Giveaway_. Mark realized what this meant immediately. _Kira was caught because all of his punishments were heart attacks... I must specify the cause of death in as many of these as possible! _And so he did. Almost every name written in the notebook either read "Accident" or "Suicide" after it. Very seldom did he let a person die of a heart attack. For almost a week now he had been killing. He had filled up four pages with names.

He wrote the last name for the night and closed it, tucking it away in his briefcase. He rubbed his eyes, ready to go to bed. When he turned around, however, he saw something he would have never expected in his wildest dreams. "S-Shinigami..!!!" He tried to yell, though it came out as a whisper. "Y-you're the shinigami!!!" Mark stood up and kneeled before the god of death. He heard a _Hyuk Hyuk_ come from the creature.

"Humans always were the most amusing creatures." the shinigami said, tossing an apple into his mouth and swallowing it whole. "Light managed to keep me amused for years until he lost to Near. A pity I had to write his name in my Death Note." the shinigami let out another _Hyuk_. "I'm Ryuk. And that's my other Death Note you have." Ryuk pointed to the briefcase where Mark had the note kept. Ryuk laughed again, thinking about how easy it had been to trick Shidoh into giving him his death note yet again. _What an idiot_ Ryuk thought to himself.

Mark stared up at Ryuk. "So I was right all along... Light Yagami _was_ Kira. Every scrap of information I could get pointed in that direction. Kira was located in Japan. The Kyoto region, to be precise. To be able to kill those criminals he would have had to have an inside connection to the police. Light Yagami's father was Deputy Director Soichiro Yagami of the Japanese investigation team that went against Kira. Light would have easily been able to hack his fathers computer to get any information available. Then he just disappeared after he graduated from college. The only way that would happen is if he joined the investigation team along with the original L. I can only assume that he killed the original L soon after and managed to become him for quite some time. And then... This, right here. Light Yagami's date of death. January 28, 2010.. The last day Kira killed anyone... It all fits. Kira was Light Yagami... _Light Yagami was God!!!_" Mike smirked. He now knew who the original Kira was and also how he killed. He had become God!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_March 22nd, 2020_

_3:40 PM_

Mark had been steadly writing names in the Death Note, having gotten cocky as to how the criminals die. Many names were written but only a few had a cause of death. More and more the criminals were dying of heart attacks. Then came the one that Mark couldn't kill.

"What?!? He should be dead! It says right here "Wally West Heart Attack!" Mark pounded the table with his fist.

_He's never read a comic book in his life, has he..?_ Ryuk let out a _Hyuk Hyuk._

"What are you laughing at?!?" Mark glared at the Shinigami.

"That's obviously an alias. You need his real name to kill him." Ryuk laughed again, still semi-shocked that Mark had no idea who Wally West was. "You know, there _is_ a way for you to see his real name." Ryuk offered.

"How?" Mark shot a dark look at Ryuk. "And why didn't you tell me that sooner?"

"I was waiting to see how you did without it. A shinigami has the ability to see any humans name and remaining lifespan by just seeing their face. Of course, at least half of their face must be visible. Oh, and if you look at a photograph of the person you can see their name and life span too, regardless of the age of the picture. Drawings don't work, though, no matter how accurate they are. I can give you this power, for a price."

"What's the price?" Mark demanded.

"You have to give me half of your remaining life span." Ryuk said as plain as he could.

"Half of my remaining life span, eh?" Mark repeated. "And how long do I have to live before that?"

"I can't tell you that." Ryuk said back, waiting for him to make the trade.

"Ok..." Mark said, adding a pause after it. "Absolutely not. I'm figuring the first Kira was smart enough to not take the trade, and so am I. I refuse to give part of my life for the ability to see someones name and lifespan. I can get it on my own _and_ keep my full lifespan." Mark finished, clicking a link on the internet and running this "Wally West's" picture through a database he had found while hacking the NYPD database. "Found it. Dale Munroe. Suspected for the rape and murder of several women between the age of..." Mark's stomach tightened up when he read the next line. "14 and 20..." Mark clenched his fists. "I'm glad that was an alias. I was letting him off easy." He pulled out his death note. "One question. You said the death note can control peoples deaths for up to 23 days, right?"

"Yes. Even if you try to control them after that, they will still die before the time, within the 23 days." Ryuk said. "If you choose a disease or cancer, then they will die in the amount of time it takes for that disease or cancer to kill them, but their actions can still only be controlled for 23 days."

"Perfect. This man gets to suffer, then. For a whole 23 days..." Mark laughed as he opened the death note. He started to write.

_Dale Munroe_

_A sudden disease hits Munroe as he is being chased down the street by police. It rapidly attacks the pain center of his brain, causing him immense, unyielding pain. He dies 23 days later, on April 14th, 2020 at 3:30 PM of White Tachycardia._

Mark closed the death note and watch the news, where Dale was currently being chased for robbing a convenience store. _37... 38... 39... 40!!! _Mark thought in his head, and when he hit 40, Dale was on the ground, screaming in pain. Mark smiled. _Now you suffer for your sins you sick bastard!_ Mark said, laughing at the pain he had caused that man.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Somewhere in the Southern United States_

_April 14th, 2020_

_3:32 PM_

A face was transfixed on a screen, watching the end of the most bizarre medical mystery in the past decade. A young face, like that of a child, but having a look of wisdom only years could bring. White hair completed the look. _23 days... _he thought to himself. _It's the death note... A new Kira... _The man pressed a button on a microphone, waiting for the person on the other end to answer.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Kyoto, Japan_

A man sitting at a desk was typing away at a keyboard. A police report. Director Shuichi Aizawa of the Japanese police force. Beside him sat Deputy Director Tota Matsuda, skimming through some old case files. Just then, an image popped up on Aizawa's screen. "It's L..." Aizawa said to Matsuda. Aizawa pressed the button on his microphone to answer the call. "Aizawa here."

"It's L." the man said. "We have a problem. A new Kira has immerged." The look of shock on Aizawa and Matsuda's faces was genuine. They thought they had done away with the threat of Kira long ago with the death of Light. Nether of them wanted to relive those days. But they had no choice.

Aizawa pressed the button on his microphone. "... Where do you want us to meet?" he said reluctantly.


End file.
